Dame-Tsuna, siempre serás un inútil
by amanohikaru
Summary: Un trágico accidente causa la desaparición de Tsuna. Este vuelve distinto, ya no parece ser el mismo cobarde y afeminado de siempre. Ha vuelto con la actitud completamente de un jefe de la mafia, negando completamente el echo de pertenecer a esta, pero... después de todo sigue siendo Dame-Tsuna, ¿no? YAOI/ 1827 (Y otras parejas) [Anteriormente publicada en Wattpad]
1. Chapter 1

**_Un trágico accidente causa la desaparición de Tsuna. Este vuelve distinto, ya no parece ser el mismo cobarde y afeminado de siempre. Ha vuelto con la actitud completamente de un jefe de la mafia, negando completamente el echo de pertenecer a esta, pero... después de todo sigue siendo Dame-Tsuna, ¿no?_**

 ** _Publicado en Wattpad; usuario amano_hikaru_**

* * *

 _Tras un agotador día de universidad, un castaño volvía a su hogar, una pequeña casita en un pueblo al Sur de Hokkaidō. Al llegar cuelga su chaqueta en el perchero y deja su maleta en el suelo junto al sofá en el cual se tira resoplando._ _Observa su casa. No muy grande pero espaciosa, es un desperdicio que solo una persona viva ahí. Detiene su vista al divisar un sobre blanco encima de la mesa. Extrañado se acerca y la coge, "¿Cuándo ha llegado ahí?". Se sorprende al ver lo que hay escrito en el sobre._

 _ **Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_ _**×Vongola×**_

 _Traga saliva y abre lentamente la carta. Lo han encontrado, cuatro años después. Debido a "ese nombre" el cual no quería volver a oír, su mente empezó a materializar los recuerdos de aquella vez, la forma en la que asesinaron a sus amigos y guardianes. De un momento a otro, Tsuna había empezado a sudar, veía sangre por todos lados. Se sentó y se dispuso a leer deseando que la mala suerte no lo acompañe esta vez. En estos 4 años Tsuna había crecido mucho, incluso era popular en la universidad y en su trabajo de medio tiempo, él había conseguido controlar sus emociones de modo que ni siquiera el mismo se diera cuenta cuando está triste, pero lo que leyó fue tal que las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro mientras este abrazaba fuertemente la carta._

 _ **Italia - Mansión Vongola**_

\- ¿Crees que habrá leído la carta? Quizá nos equivocamos de persona de nuevo. - _Dijo Nono sentado en su escritorio frente al asesino_

\- No, esta vez estoy seguro de que es él. Y si la carta ha llegado sin problemas apuesto a que la leerá, después de todo ese inútil sigue siendo el mismo. - _Dedujo el hombre de rizadas patillas con una tétrica sonrisa._

 _Mientras ambos adultos seguían hablando se oyeron unas voces provenientes del pasillo y seguidamente golpearon la puerta._

\- Adelante.

\- ¡Nono-san! He oído que han encontrado a Juudaime, ¿es eso cierto? - _Exclamó angustiado el peli-plata_

 _El noveno miró asombrado a los siete guardianes que, de alguna forma, se habían enterado de lo que, se supone, debía ser un secreto. Acto seguido asintió en silencio. Los jóvenes suspiraron, algunos admitían su felicidad y otros simplemente la sentían en silencio._

\- Lo he citado para la reunión de mañana. Aunque no garantizo nada.

 _Los chicos no salían de su asombro, tras un exhausto año de búsqueda lo habían encontrado. Fue su culpa, su debilidad, lo que hizo que Tsuna se fuera y ahora se deben disculpar._

 _ **Hokkaidō - Casa de Tsuna**_

 _Después de leer la carta, la mente de Tsuna le prohibía volver a relacionarse con la mafia, no debía ir a esa reunión, pero su cuerpo decía lo contrario. Ya había ido a su trabajo y a su universidad para dejarlos y había preparado su bolsa de viaje con todas sus pertenencias para su vuelta a Italia. Probablemente no sea la mejor opción para él pero en ese momento no le importaba, podría volver a ver a sus amigos, a los que creía muertos. Caminó tarareando hacia el aeropuerto, le era difícil reprimir su felicidad, además, cuando estuviera frente a la mafia tenía que parecer un hombre serio. Cogió el primer vuelo y se quedó dormido imaginando como de cambiados estarían sus amigos._

 **\- Nono, no se preocupe ellos irán a detenerlos, ¿quiénes se creen que son para desafiar a Vongola? ¿Verdad Tsuna?**

 _ **Tsuna suspira y asiente.**_

 **\- Iremos a detenerlos.**

 **\- Dame-Tsuna, te has vuelto aburrido. ¿Por qué no te quejas o lloras?**

 **\- Quien sabe** _ **-Exclama en tono burlón**_

 _ **Los 7 guardianes y su jefe partieron hacia aquel extraño lugar, una cueva subterránea que parecía ser la guarida de la familia "Mostro". Al llegar fueron atacados por todos los subordinados, fáciles de eliminar, hasta que llegaron los guardianes y el jefe Mostro. Comenzó una ardua batalla en la que Vongola tenia todas las de perder, y así fue, con el pobre Tsuna siendo retenido por el jefe, los otros guardianes asesinaron de forma desgarradora a los jóvenes vongola.**_

 _ **A causa de la extraña habilidad del enemigo, los órganos de Gokudera Hayato fueron explotados desde dentro.**_

 _ **Yamamoto Takeshi fue atravesado por una gigantesca espada.**_

 _ **Sasagawa Ryohei acabó horriblemente golpeado lo que probablemente causó que uno de sus órganos vitales fuera el causante de su muerte.**_

 _ **Lambo fue, quizá, el más afortunado puesto que una enorme descarga eléctrica lo dejó en el sitio, sin sufrimiento.**_

 _ **Hibari Kyouya... quién sabe como murió, su cuerpo acabó irreconocible, seguramente mordido hasta la muerte.**_

 _ **En cuanto a Rokudo Mukuro y Chrome Dokuro, ellos murieron por una ilusión, o eso se cree ya que de un momento a otro y después de un espantoso grito dejaron de moverse.**_

 _Tsuna despertó aterrorizado. A pesar de que sabía que ellos estaban vivos su pesadilla que todas las noches lo atormentaba no cesó. Eso le daba muy mala espina al castaño. El avión aterrizó._

\- Bueno, ha sido un largo viaje. Por fin he vuelto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Primero que nada quiero disculparme. En la descripción de la historia puse que sería Giotto x Alaude, pero resulta que esas etiquetas iban en otra de mis historias de Wattpad, una nueva que estoy escribiendo.**_

 _ **Si queréis ver AxG entrad a mi perfil de Wtpd, la historia se llama "¿Te conozco?"**_

 _ **Siento el error :/**_

* * *

 _Tsuna caminaba por las calles de Italia nostálgico. Se paró frente a una cafetería y tras observarla durante unos minutos entró._

\- Vaya, este lugar no ha cambiado nada - _Dice recorriendo el amplio interior de la cafetería "Bonheur" propiedad de la familia vongola._

 _Se sentó en una de las mesas, no le importaba estar a la vista de todos ya que no creía que nadie pudiese reconocerlo así. Eso creía... Al rato, cuando estaba tomando su café, vio entrar a un joven rubio cenizo y de ojos azules que empezó a hablar con el dueño. Al ver a Tsuna, el chico se acercó extrañado a la mesa._

\- Disculpe, ¿puedo sentarme?

 _Tsuna le dio un sorbo a su café y le respondió._

\- Adelante.

 _Un incómodo silencio invadió la mesa. Tsuna observaba a Basil, quien frunció el ceño y dijo._

\- Reconocería ese cabello y ese aura en cualquier parte, estás muy cambiado pero... ¿eres Sawada-dono?

 _Tsuna se asombró por un momento y con una sonrisa ladeada se quitó sus gafas._

\- Cuanto tiempo, Basil - _Respondió con tranquilidad_

\- ¡Sawada-dono! - _Exclamó Basil eufórico_

\- Baja la voz, no hace falta de que se entere todo el mundo, ¿sabes?

\- Lo siento, pero, ¿sabe lo preocupados que están todos? Sobre todo Nana-san y mi maestro...

\- Espero que ese inútil de mi padre haya cuidado bien de mi madre... ¿Tu también asistirás a la reunión?

\- Si, ahí estarán todos tus guardianes, el CEDEF e incluso los Varia. Además me han dicho que hay algunas familias aliadas que irán a cenar solo para verle.

\- ¿En serio? - _Dijo Tsuna con tono burlón_ \- Yo pensaba gastarles una broma como aparecer subido en un elefante o algo así pero si Xanxus está ahí me golpeará

\- Eh... Sawada-dono... - _Dijo Basil con una gota de sudor y una risita torpe_

\- Bueno, deberías irte antes, tengo algo que hacer antes de ir a la reunión pero... no les digas que me has visto aún, ¿vale?

\- Esta bien, hasta luego, Juudaime - _Se despidió haciendo una reverencia_

\- Con que "Juudaime", ¿eh? - _Murmuró Tsuna_

 _Un rato después, en la sala de reuniones de la mansión Vongola se encontraban todos reunidos. Hibari y Xanxus se encontraban irritados, no entendían por que estar ahí esperando en silencio. Los demás guardianes de Tsuna se veían ansiosos al igual que los demás presentes, entre ellos el padre del protagonista. A su lado se encontraba Basil, quien miraba a todos entre apenado y divertido por su impaciencia. De repente la puerta se abrió, todos voltearon y vieron sorprendido al muchacho que acababa de entrar, incluso Basil, que recién lo había visto, no pudo evitar asombrarse, después de todo él solo lo había visto sentado, no había podido apreciar esa esbelta y delicada figura. El silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos mas hasta que alguien interrumpió._

\- Tu eres... ¿Tsuna? - _Murmuró Yamamoto trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a todos los presentes._

\- Así es, Takeshi, soy yo.

 _También se sorprendieron al escuchar su voz, esa aniñada voz le había cambiado por una más varonil, además, ¿desde cuándo llama a Yamamoto por su nombre? El centro de atención de todos se movió hasta llegar a una silla y sentarse junto a su mano derecha y su mano izquierda._

\- Bueno, creo que hay muchas cosas que debéis explicar- _Dijo mirando a Gokudera, quien no era capaz de articular palabra, y a Yamamoto, que le daba una sonrisa irónica_

\- Tsuna, creo que tu eres el que más cosas debe explicar, has estado ausente dur...

 _El azabache no pudo terminar de hablar por el golpe que su jefe había dado en la mesa._

\- ¿Por qué estáis vivos? Os vi morir.

* * *

\- Pa k qieres saber eso Jaja saludos - _Respondió Yamamoto_

 _Okno, era una broma_ , olvidadlo. 

* * *

_Todos tragaron en seco, el actual Tsuna daba mucho miedo._

\- Escoria, eres el menos indicado para hablar, ¿quién te crees que eres? Primero desapareces sin dejar rastro y ahora llegas exigiendo. - _Alzó la voz Xanxus a la vez que se levantaba de golpe_

\- Eso me pregunto yo, ¿quien crees que soy? Simplemente era un candidato a sucesión, pero aún no había aceptado el puesto por lo que tenía todo el derecho del mundo de rechazarlo, ¿no? - _Respondió este con la misma tranquilidad de antes_

 _Tras lo que acababan de oír nadie sabía que responder. Sus guardianes tenían miedo de hablar, se sentían culpables. Los Varia no le tomaban importancia, solo deseaban que su jefe no se enfadara mucho pues ellos tendrían que aguantarlo. El CEDEF no se atrevía a entablar conversación con ese chico, el noveno simplemente miraba preocupado y Reborn, quien hasta el momento había pasado desapercibido por el castaño, sonreía divertido._

\- Tsuna, ¿te parece bonito abandonar a tu madre? No tienes ni idea de cuanto ha llorado por tu culpa

\- Padre, no eres el mas indicado para hablar, ¿sabes? Además, mientes. Se que mi madre no ha llorado por mi, de echo fue ella la que me dió permiso para ir a estudiar a una prestigiosa universidad en Hokkaidō. - _Sonrió satisfecho al ver el rostro de derrota de su padre. Era cierto, hace 4 años Tsuna le pidió a Nana el permiso para ir a estudiar a una universidad lejos de Namimori._

\- Bueno si ya habéis acabado todos de hablar supongo que es mi turno... Dame-Tsuna

\- Reborn, vaya has cambiado, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí - _Susurró nostálgico_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Holii! Os agradezco mucho por los reviews, no pensé que tendría ninguno 3_**

 ** _1827Forever1827 (Supongo que ese será tu nombre de usuario o algo, soy nueva en Fanfiction así que no tengo ni idea :/) =_** _Sí, hay parejas_ _secundarias pero solo es 8059 (Yamamoto x Gokudera). Si te soy sincera nunca he leído ningún RL por lo que ni me agrada ni me desagrada esta pareja y no me molestaría probar pero resulta que esta historia la tengo completa en Wattpad y aquí la quiero publicar igual que como la tengo ahí, así que no habrá Reborn x Lambo. Y en cuanto a lo de Mpreg, no soy muy fan de las historias esas de donceles por que suele salir embarazado hasta el perro -.-, (aunque si me gusta cuando Tsuna tiene un hijo con Kyoya, eso es hermoso) por lo que no habrá Mpreg. Gracias por leer y comentar y espero que te guste el capítulo._

* * *

 _Todos los presentes observaban en silencio la batalla de miradas entre Tsuna y Reborn asombrados, pues, hace 4 años, Tsuna era incapaz incluso de mirarle directamente a los ojos. Reborn rió de lado y empezó a hablar._

\- La razón por la que están vivos es por que "sus muertes", todas y cada una de ellas que probablemente recuerdes como si hubiera sido ayer, fueron solo una ilusión. Después de eso de alguna forma, acabaron en una isla desierta de la cual no pudieron escapar hasta hace un año... simple, ¿verdad?

 _Todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a Reborn y después a Tsuna. El castaño había conseguido que Reborn le contara todo con tan solo unas miradas._

\- Tu turno, ¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

\- Pues claro que si... sufrí un gran trauma, ¿sabes? _-Dijo Tsuna en tono de víctima-_ Pero bueno, me alegro saber que todos están bien...

\- ¡Juudaime! - _Reaccionó al fin el peli-plata_

\- Hayato, por fin respondes. Por un momento dudé si en verdad eras tu. Por cierto... Ya no soy "juudaime", ¿recuerdas?

 _El noveno miró a Tsuna desconcertado y Reborn le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria._

\- Creí que si los veías tu...

\- Lo siento noveno, no puedo hacerlo...

 _Tras esa frase se hizo el silencio, nadie sabía que decir, ahora mismo no había sonado como el típico Dame-Tsuna_ _._

\- Bueno - _Suspiró el castaño-_ Supongo que esto es todo lo que debía hacer aquí... Tengo un vuelo a Japón dentro de dos horas, Adiós.

\- Espere, ¡décimo! ¿Dónde va?

\- Lo acabo de decir, a Japón. A ver a mi madre.

 _Tsuna salió de la habitación seguido de Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei. Mukuro se fue de ahí sigilosamente sin quitarle la vista a su jefe y Hibari... quién sabe donde está, desapareció cuando Tsuna llegó. De alguna forma, el castaño consiguió llegar a Japón, seguido de sus guardianes, estos no se separaban de él, cómo si de un raro espécimen se tratase. Paró frente a su casa y llamó a la puerta. Fue Nana quien abrió llevándose una gran sorpresa._

\- ¡Tsu-kun! - _Exclamó eufórica._

\- Mamá, cuanto tiempo. - _Respondió él abrazándola.-_ De verdad siento haberme comunicado contigo solo por cartas, debí haberte visitado.

\- No te preocupes, Tsu-kun, la universidad es seguramente muy difícil y es por eso por lo que no has podido venir. ¡Vamos entra!

\- Si, claro. - _Tsuna entró a su casa y mientras cerraba la puerta miró seriamente a sus guardianes de reojo._

 _El día pasó normal. Estaban solo Nana y Tsuna en la casa hasta que se acabó la tranquilidad._

\- ¡Estamos en casa! - _Gritan los jóvenes quitándose los zapatos y tirando sus mochilas_

 _Los tres corren a la cocina, Lambo e I-pin, con 9 años y Fuuta, de 13._

\- Mamá, ¿qué hay para co...?

 _Lambo se quedó helado al verlo sentado en la mesa tomando café, al igual que sus "hermanos" ninguno reaccionaba._

\- Chicos, ¡bienvenidos!

 _Tsuna se levantó para recibirlos. Ante estas palabras el primero en reaccionar fue Fuuta._

\- Tsuna-nii - _Decía el niño mientras se abalanzaba sobre el mayor._

 _Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, Lambo lloraba y moqueaba encima de Tsuna. Al rato, cuando los tres se calmaron, Nana les puso la comida._

\- ¿Y Bianchi? - _Preguntó el castaño notando la ausencia de la peli-rrosa_

\- En Italia - _Respondió Fuuta-_ Pero volverá dentro de dos días.

\- Ya veo, ¿cómo os va en la escuela? ¿Habéis hecho amigos?

 _Todos sabían que esa pregunta era mayoritariamente para el irritante y arrogante Lambo._

\- Claro que sí, ¡Lambo-san es el mejor de la clase! - _Exclama el niño orgulloso_

 _Tsuna se ríe y sigue comiendo. Se hace de noche rápido, estar en casa se hace extraño, sobre todo si no está alguno de sus guardianes cerca. Aunque para falta de distracción, el Hitman que ahora era un adulto había vuelto de Italia._

\- Tsuna, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿De qué?

\- ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

\- Lo normal

\- ¿Qué es normal para ti?

\- Pues, no se... ¿Estudiar? ¿Trabajar?

\- ¿Tú? ¿Estudiando? ¿Trabajando? No me hagas reír, Dame-Tsuna.

\- No me subestimes. Sabes muy bien que soy capaz de hacer lo que quiera sin apenas esforzarme.

 _Un irrepentino silencio interrumpe en la conversación._

\- Bueno y... ¿Por qué has rechazado? Sabía que eras cobarde pero pensaba que había unos límites.

 _Tsuna se puso serio ante esta pregunta._

\- Según recuerdo yo nunca acepté, ¿no?

\- Tsuna, el noveno está muy disgustado. Durante estos cuatro años se han buscado candidatos, pero los anillos han rechazado a cualquiera que los tocase, ya rechazan incluso a Nono. El anillo del cielo te eligió como sucesor, ¿entiendes?

\- Reborn, eso no me importa.

\- ¿Entonces dejarás en las manos de cualquier otra persona a tus guardianes?

\- ¿Qué? No. Ellos deben de dejar de ser mafiosos y vivir de forma normal.

\- Pues ellos dicen lo contrario, están dispuestos a servir a cualquiera que sea elegido por los anillos, seas tú o no.

 _Tsuna, indignado, subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta dando un portazo. Se recostó sobre su cama y empezó a pensar._

\- Esto no puede seguir así... Ellos no deben ver las verdades de este mundo...


	4. Chapter 4

_**1827Forever1827:**_ _Oh, lo sé, de hecho tengo otra historia que la estoy publicando (anteriormente publicada en Wattpad) ahora que sí es Mpreg. No recuerdo que parejas hay (creo que no hay ninguna más aparte del 1827) pero cuando hago o pienso una historia así también incluyo parejas hetero._

 _ **Y gracias a todos los que habéis comentado :3  
**_

* * *

 _ **Namimori university.**_

 _La universidad Namimori se encuentra justo al lado de "Namimori-chu", ahí estudian mayoritariamente los antiguos alumnos de preparatoria, de echo, se conservan las clases con las que se gradúan para no perder las amistades._

 _Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato acababan de llegar, sentándose cada uno en su asiento. La_ clase empezó, _pero fue interrumpida por el director._

\- Chicos, se que es repentino, pero, a pesar de ser la mitad del semestre, tendremos un nuevo alumno.

 _Todos se miraron interesados, despues de todo, quien no se emocionaría al recibir un nuevo compañero._

\- Viene de una prestigiosa universidad, por lo que su coeficiente es más alto que el vuestro. - _Miró hacia la puerta-_ ¡Vamos entra!

 _El castaño entró sonriente por la puerta y se presentó, Gokudera y Yamamoto quedaron asombrados._

\- Hola, creo que ya me conocéis pero me presentaré. - _Los estudiantes se miraron extrañados entre ellos, ¿de qué lo conocen?-_ Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, más conocido como Dame-Tsuna

Los jóvenes quedaron asombrados, y tienen razón, ¿quién no se asombraría al saber que el chico más inútil de la clase, que había desaparecido misteriosamente, era ese guapo e inteligente muchacho? Tsuna se acercó a un escritorio vacío bajo todas las miradas y se sentó. La clase prosiguió aunque nadie podía concentrarse teniendo a Tsuna cerca. Al terminar, Gokudera y Yamamoto se acercaron.

\- ¡Juudaime! No esperaba que te inscribieses en esta universidad, ¡que alivio! Pensaba que ibas a volver a Hokkaidō.

\- Si Tsuna, estábamos preocupados.

\- Lo siento, Hayato, Takeshi, ayer fui un poco grosero.

\- J...Juudaime, no se disculpe, usted es nuestro jefe y tiene derecho a tratarnos así

\- Jajaja, no te preocupes Tsuna, seguro que estabas nervioso.

 _Tsuna suspiró y miró a Gokudera._

\- Te he dicho que ya no soy su jefe, ahora soy un jóven más. Y vosotros también deberíais dejar la mafia.

\- Lo sentimos Tsuna, nosotros vamos a quedarnos en la mafia, ya está decidido - _Dijo Yamamoto sonriendo_

 _Tsuna suspira, ¿que va a hacer?_

\- ¡Tsuna-kun! - _Saludó Kyoko_

\- ¡Kyoko-chan! - _Exclamó Tsuna mientras la abraza_

\- Tsuna-kun, ¿dónde has estado?

 _Tras esa pregunta todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para oír lo que Tsuna diría._

\- Bueno pues... pensé que había desperdiciado mucho tiempo siendo un "Dame" así que decidí cambiar - _Respondió entre risas-_ Y aunque no lo creáis lo he conseguido

\- Si, es fácil de darse cuenta de eso - _Dijo Kurokawa Hana_

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los alumnos se habían reunido alrededor de Tsuna._

\- Sawada-san, ¿que carrera está estudiando?

\- Dirección de empresa

 _Entre todos los murmullos, Tsuna consiguió escuchar algo que lo sorprendió._

\- ¡Genial! Entonces, ¿piensas trabajar en una empresa como la famosa empresa italiana "Vongola"?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vongola? - _Dijo incrédulo_

\- Si, es una gran empresa que se fundó hace 4 años, es muy misteriosa pero todos admiran su nombre

 _Tsuna, desconcertado miró a sus dos amigos quienes desviaron la mirada._ A la hora del descanso, Tsuna consiguió despistar a sus compañeros de clase, agarró a Yamamoto y Gokudera y los arrastró hasta un lugar a solas.

\- Hayato, Takeshi, explicadme que pasa aquí

\- Bueno, décimo... verá, es que toda la gente de Vongola que estaba buscándolo llamaba mucho la atención, así que para camuflarlo lo convirtieron en una empresa.

 _Tsuna golpeó furioso la pared y marcó en su móvil el número del noveno._

\- ¿Tsunayoshi-kun? - _Preguntó el actual jefe_

\- Nono... ¡¿está loco?! _-Exclamó casi a gritos-_ ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre involucrar a gente inocente de tal manera!?

\- Oh, ¿lo dices por la empresa? No te preocupes, es una empresa normal con empleados normales, no creo que nadie quiera atacarlo.

\- No, es precisamente por que son empleados normales que pueden atacarlo fácilmente. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta pero, para algunas familias, todo lo que lleve el nombre "Vongola" debe ser destruído.

 _Tras las palabras de Tsuna hubo un largo silencio, el castaño, irritado, colgó el telefono._

\- Juuda...

\- Vamos, va a empezar la clase -Lo interrumpió enfadado

 _El día siguió normal, Tsuna intentaba fingir una sonrisa para sus compañeros pero estaba demasiado enfadado. Estaba estudiando para empresario, no para actor, y eso no le jugaba a su favor. Cuando terminó la penúltima clase, el oji-miel se fue de la universidad, le prometió a Fuuta que iría a recogerlo a la escuela, quiza eso lo ayudaría a calmarse. Entró en la secundaria Namimori, aún faltaba para que los chicos salieran así que decidió dar un paseo._

\- Que nostálgico... - _Murmuró Tsuna_

 _Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la azotea, caminó unos pasos pero pisó a alguien._

\- Oh, lo sien... ¡Kyoya!

 _Hibari abrió un ojo y murmuró molesto._

\- Hervivoro... Te morderé hasta la muerte si me sigues molestando.

 _Tsuna sonrió y se sentó junto al azabache._

\- Me alegro que sigas cuidando de este lugar

 _Hibari, molesto, cerró los ojos de nuevo._

\- Algo así a pasado antes ¿recuerdas? Y aquí te declaré mi amor y...

 _Ahora abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido pero siguió en silencio._

\- ¿Estás molesto? Yo abandoné este lugar...

\- Sí, estoy molesto - _Respondió el jóven de ojos metalizados_

Tsuna se quedó un rato observándolo y sonríó.

\- Lo siento, Kyoya - _Dijo levantándose_ \- Ya no volverá a ser igual

 _Tsuna se fue y Hibari quedó observando la puerta en silencio. Aunque le doliese no lo iba a demostrar, era así de orgulloso, por lo que siguió durmiendo._


End file.
